nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Holy sword
Losing properties? So casting this spell on a +6 enhanced weapon would lower it to +5? Would other enhancements (haste, regeneration) be lost as well? Blacknight 09:32, 12 July 2006 (PDT) *No you want loss the +6 EB bonus or loss any megical or abilities that the weapon already has. Only problem is that you might have too many bonus on the weapon and the extra damage or OnHit dispell from Holy Sword want work. -- Pstarky 12:22, 12 July 2006 (PDT) Mistakes? The dispell percentage strikes me as wrong. I've definitely seen 14 paladins dispell 38 clerics, and do it frequently. I think it's a 1 in 4 chance to dispell on hit, provided it does physical damage. Also, once the spell wears off of a +6 weapon, it'll lower the bonus to +5. Probably a bug, but something I've witnessed personally. Anyone got any evidence to back up the caster levels thing, would be fantastic. -Gonff Bet'ett'etinure, Badlands 3033 Admin, 19:20, 14 May 2007 *Let's say you have a Longsword +6 with no other properties, and you cast Holy Sword on it. When you examine it, you would now see the +6 Enhancement bonus and the Holy Avenger property. If you check the battle logs you should see that the bonus being used is the +6 and not the +5 (or +11 of course). I've never seen the Enhancement bonus lower to +5 when the Holy Avenger property wears off. -- 11:25, 27 July 2007 *On the topic of enhancement bonus reduction after the spell's effect ends, it's not that the damage aspect of the enhancement bonus is lost, but the bonus to hit absolutely is lost. If the target weapon has an attack bonus (either AB or enhancement) greater than +5 before applying Holy Sword, it is dropped down to +5 when the spell ends, and the loss of AB is reflected in both the char sheet and combat logs. Reapplying Holy Sword will not restore the lost AB, though when it ends again, no further loss will be observed. : However, this loss persists for only as long as the weapon is equipped, and it is simple enough to un/re-equip the weapon (or switch to another weapon and then switch back to avoid AoO if you're still fighting something) within the space of a single flurry and restore the weapon's original AB bonuses to the character immediately. The char sheet and combat logs display the bonuses correctly after doing this. But any further use of Holy Sword on the weapon will repeat the cycle and cause the loss of AB again when the spell ends. : : I have tested this myself on the unaltered NWN original campaign, though I first noticed the bug in effect on a PW server I play on. Further testing may be desired for confirmation, so that the info about this error can be made known on the spell's article, hopefully. : : 01:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :* I am seeing the damage aspect also reduced when the spell ends. --The Krit 15:07, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Creature targets? Why does this spell have "or Creature" as a spell target? Bromium 13:00, 21 August 2007 (PDT) *Because this spell can be cast on either a melee weapon or a creature wielding a melee weapon. (Same deal as magic weapon.) Maybe you should ask why BioWare has the description saying "caster's melee weapon" instead of "target's melee weapon". --The Krit 14:16, 21 August 2007 (PDT) :*So a pet bear who has a "creature weapon" is not a valid target I take it. :( Bromium 14:29, 21 August 2007 (PDT) ::*Creature weapons look like they're valid targets (according to the script). Best to check it in the game, though. --The Krit 16:20, 21 August 2007 (PDT) Imbue other sword-like characteristics? Does this property modify any other of the weapon characteristics of the targeted weapon for the duration of the spell? For example, if cast on a warhammer, will it alter damage type from bludgeoning to slashing and/or the base crit range from 20 to 19-20? --Iconclast 11:37, May 5, 2010 (UTC) * See the holy avenger article. The only difference is in damage type as the enhancement is based on the weapon's base damage. WhiZard 15:25, May 5, 2010 (UTC) * It is not possible for a spell to change the damage type of a weapon or change a weapon's critical rating. (Those aspects can be enhanced with item properties — keen and extra damage type — but they cannot be overridden.) --The Krit 09:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Extend spell The spell can be extended under the conditions I had stated in the article. Try testing things before claiming they cannot be done, and stop reverting legitimate corrections to your edits, pvp-master. --The Krit (talk) 23:15, January 28, 2013 (UTC) *I had tested this. Did you? 00:25, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :* Of course. I even tested it *again* because someone challenged it (despite that someone's history of messing up). And timed it just to make sure the duration did double. It works just fine. You must have messed up somehow. --The Krit (talk) 02:24, January 29, 2013 (UTC) ::* Ok I made an armor with bonus spell slot: paladin: 5. It did not added a new slots in spell memorisation GUI. Not even when I altered cls_spgn_pal.2da. Tested long time ago when I was working on some CC, and retested today when I noticed your note. But lets say you are right. Can you send me a working module? Or if not, can you tell me step by step how you did it? I'm using a lvl 20 paladin. 02:57, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::* That's a paladin with a base wisdom of at least 15, right? (It must be. You surely would not overlook something so significant and basic.) --The Krit (talk) 03:51, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :::* I did overlooked base wis. Apologies. 04:02, January 29, 2013 (UTC) HA enhancement bug There is another bug in HA that keeping the +5 damage bonus after expiration of the HA property even on clean weapon. This works only till character unequip the weapon though. 02:41, January 23, 2014 (UTC)